The West-Allens
by BrieCheesed
Summary: Wally loves his Aunt and Uncle, he really does, but does every young speedster have to join their family? First it was Bart, Wally's time-traveling cousin, who arrived earlier than he had scheduled. Then it was Thaddeus, a blond clone of Bart, who came back in time to try to kill his DNA donor. Lastly, it was Jesse, a speedster orphan from another dimension. How will Wally survive?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 _ **February 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010**_

 _ **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**_

The dull noise of water dripping echoed throughout the dark halls of the cave. A small puddle had formed on the old stone floor and, with every new drop, it was slowly growing larger. Rain could be heard from outside, ravaging the landscape and beating against the cave's walls. The deafening sound of thunder rolled over the mountain, indicating that the storm was not yet over.

"Warning. Unknown energy impulse detected." From the darkness of the mountain a female robotic voice issued a warning to the empty base.

Cracks of lightning, followed by an even louder clap of thunder, raged against the rock walls of Mount Justice. Blackened clouds swirled around the peak of the mountain, like hungry vultures waiting for their next meal.

The abandoned cave was lit up in blue, as a brilliant orb of lightning crackled to life above the cold stone ground. The glowing ball grew brighter until it fizzled away entirely, leaving behind a black bell-shaped machine. The machine crashed to the floor and the metal clanged against the stone with an alarmingly loud bang. The darkened metal steamed as heat rolled off of the machine in waves. Almost immediately, the latch on the small door flipped up with a dull creak. The doors parted, pouring steam and smoke in every direction.

A small figure jumped out of the odd machine. His eyes were closed as he raised arms and struck a dramatic pose.

"Ta-Da!" The redheaded boy shouted. His smile stretched ridiculously far across his face.

The empty cavern dejectedly echoed the young boys words back at him.

The boy paused, frowning, as he took in the room around him.

"I expected this to look… different."

He scuffed his foot against the floor, watching as an inch of dust dislodged and swam around in the air near his foot.

The boy jumped a foot into the air when the computer systems began their alarm.

"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." The voice continued on a loop.

"Huh. Well, that's a good sign, I guess."

The redhead took one last look at the cave, before he dashed off with a speed that could rival the Flash.

* * *

 _ **February 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010**_

 _ **Batcave, Gotham City**_

Batman scowled as he attempted to hack further in Cadmus' files. There were too many coincidences surrounding that company, it had to be investigated.

Batman's typing stalled when a little red icon appeared in the corner of his screen, indicating that Justice League security had been compromised. His frown deepened as he clicked on it. The alert was sounded at the old head quarters of the Justice League, Mount Justice. A security breach at Mount Justice could only mean trouble. He quickly brought up the security footage of the cave, his mind whirling with possibilities.

Batman pressed play on the video and watched the events that had lead up to the break in. His frown deepened as he watched the intruder use an unknown transportation device to arrive at the base. They were dealing with someone who had superior tech than they did, which would put the League at a disadvantage in a battle.

The Dark Knight paused the security tape as the figure jumped out of his device. The trespasser appeared to be a redheaded, preteen boy, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. After all, Klarion also appeared to be a preteen boy but underneath that disguise he was a Lord of Chaos.

The facial recognition software zoomed in on the boy's face and started to run it through the Batcomputer's many data bases. It probably wouldn't work, due to the mask, but the key to being a good detective was to be thorough.

The rest of the video then continued and the World's Greatest Detective watched as the one boy sped away, revealing himself to be a speedster.

The Bat growled as he turned on his comm.

"Flash, we have a problem."

* * *

 _ **February 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010**_

 _ **West-Allen Residence, Central City**_

"Is the popcorn ready yet?" Wally yelled from his spot on the couch. He was decked out in his favorite Flash themed pajamas pants, they were red with little lightning bolts, and a bright yellow tank top. They had just started making Kid Flash merchandise, but they hadn't yet made any Kid Flash pajamas, so this was the next best thing.

His aunt Iris was on the chair next to him typing away on her computer, not even stopping to check out the score on the TV. Wally rolled his eyes. Whenever his aunt got hold of a story she wouldn't stop working it until she had cracked the case.

Right now she was unraveling an underground street racing club. She was trying to figure out who the leader of the pack was and had been working away at it all day. The man's alias was 'Grease Fire' but no one had ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale.

She was also wearing pajamas, but they weren't fun like his were. They were a boring dull green with a white trim on the sleeves. Wally had bedazzled the sleeves with little pink rhinestones to see how long it would take Iris to notice. He had a bet with Robin riding on it. Robin had stated that he thought that someone would point the gems out to her before she notices them by herself. Wally intended to win the bet by keeping Iris away from all observant people, which will give her time to find the gems by herself. The stakes were pretty high, whoever lost the bet would have to steal Roy's favorite bow and paint it pink.

"Almost! How much butter does everyone want?" Barry yelled back from the kitchen.

"None for me please." Iris said, not even raising her head from her screen.

Barry walked into the living room balancing three bowls of popcorn in his arms.

"Okay, the green bowl with no butter for Iris," Barry placed the bowl down on her armrest. "The red bowl with a normal amount of butter for me," Barry said as he placed the red bowl down on the couch. "And the yellow bowl with a crazy amount of butter for Wally." He said as he handed the last bowl to Wally.

"Aw, how did you know?" Wally joked, before digging into the popcorn. Wally noted approvingly that Barry was also wearing Flash themed pajamas.

Barry chuckled as he plopped down onto the couch beside Wally. The young redhead wasn't too worried about his uncle noticing the hot pink glittering gems that adorned Iris' sleeves. Barry Allen was probably the least observant person in the world when it came to everyday things. Sure, he's the best forensic scientist in all of central city, but when he wasn't on the job he was oblivious.

"So, are we winning the Olympics?" Barry questioned as he starred at the screen.

"It depends on your definition of 'wining'." Wally responded between handfuls of popcorn. "We have the most medals but Canada has the most gold medals."

"Does that mean that we are winning or that Canada is winning?" Barry asked, slightly confused.

"I have no idea." Wally shrugged.

Iris sighed, shutting her computer.

"I think that I need to take a break for today."

"Do you want to help us decipher the Olympics?" Barry offered.

"Decipher the Olympics?" Iris repeated.

"Yeah, we can't figure out if we are winning or if Canada is winning." Wally clarified.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows.

"The score is on the TV. Canada's winning." She stared at the boys as she started munching on her popcorn.

"Well, yeah. They're winning the hockey game, but we mean the entire Olympics." Wally continued. "We can't figure out how they decide who the winner of the entire Olympics is. Is it whoever has the most medals in general or is it whoever has the most gold medals specifically."

"I think that-"

Barry tuned out the conversation as his comm went off in his ear.

"Flash, here. What's up?" Barry answered.

Iris and Wally paused their conversation as they watched with varying degrees of concern and excitement. Iris was concerned that her husband would be assigned another dangerous mission and Wally was excited to potentially join his uncle on said dangerous mission.

The front door rang out as the door-bell was pressed repeatedly. The sound jangled around the house.

"Coming!" Wally called as he jumped off the couch. He didn't want his uncle to be distracted by the door-bell when he was being briefed on mission details. He also couldn't risk his aunt getting the door, what if the person noticed that her sleeves were bedazzled? Roy would kill him if he painted his bow.

Wally marched down the hall towards the door. He wondered who it could possibly be at this time at night. He shrugged it off. It couldn't be anything important. It was probably just a neighbor asking for sugar or something.

Barry turned his comm back off and faced his worried wife.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing crazy. Batman just wants us to be extra cautious for the next couple of days. There's an unidentified speedster running around and he broke into the League's old base. It probably has nothing to do with us." He soothed with a smile.

Iris smirked. "I think Wally will be a little disappointed that it's not a mission. He was practically twitching in his seat."

"Speaking of, where is Wally?" Barry glanced around the room.

A muffled shout sounded out from the other side of the house. Barry's eyes widened as he dashed across the house in less than a millisecond. He arrived at the front door to find his nephew struggling to pin down a young boy in spandex. The younger redhead twisted and turned to try to get out of Wally's tight grip, but he was clearly stuck between the wood floor and Wally.

Barry hefted both boys up by their collars. He placed a stern hand on the strangers shoulder to keep him in place.

"I'm assuming that your the young speedster that broke into Mount Justice?" Barry asked in his disapproving mentor voice. Barry had a hard time believing that this kid was capable of being a threat. He knew that kids shouldn't be underestimated and that some kids could be pure evil, but this kid looked just like a younger version of Wally.

Wally slammed the front door shut and locked it for good measure. He straightened his shirt with a huff and glared at the kid.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I broke into Mount Justice." The kid admitted sheepishly.

"No? Then what would you call it?" Wally snarled from the corner.

The boy stared at Wally. "This isn't supposed to be like this! How old are you? 14? 15?" He turned to Barry. "What year is it?"

Barry tightened his grip on the boys shoulder. A speedster asking about dates was never a good thing. Barry had learned the hard way that time travel and speedsters didn't mix well. He had discovered accidentally that if a speedster runs fast enough they can break the time barrier and travel through time. The results had been so disastrous that he swore never to do it again.

Barry glanced over at Wally. He had hid this ability from the young teen, Barry didn't Wally to make the same mistakes and be tempted to use the ability. The only ones aware that speedsters could time travel were Jay, the first Flash/Barry's mentor, and Batman.

"It's 2010." Iris answered as she joined them.

"I'm so moded!" The young boy yelled. "I'm way too early!"

"Too early for what?" Barry asked, concerned. This kid was wearing spandex which meant that he was either a supervillain or a superhero. Unless the future had some messed up fashion trends, they needed as much information for this kid as possible. "Who are you?"

The boy sighed. "I'm Bart Allen. I'm your grandson from the future." He continued on, getting a little bit more worked up. "I'm not even supposed to be here! My time machine must of messed up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Wally said, putting his hands out in the universal 'slow down' gesture. "You're his _grandson_ from the _future_? You expect us to believe that?"

"You can run a DNA test if you want to, but that's not the point. If I can't fix my time machine then I'm stuck _here_ , in the wrong time!"

"You got here with a time machine?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah, we use time machines all the time in the future, but I'm just a tourist! I don't know how to fix one! And I'm in the wrong time!"

"Calm down, Bart. We can figure the rest out once we know that you are who you say you are." Barry said, calming his 'grandson' down. He flipped his Flash ring open and sped into his uniform with a red blur.

"Come on, we can do the necessary testing at the Hall of Justice." Barry pulled his cowl over is head, now donning his iconic Flash costume.

"Awesome!" Wally cheered, excited to see the League's Headquarters for the first time.

"Wally, you stay here with Iris." Barry ordered as he took off running.

Bart hesitated at the door.

"Is it normal to have pink gems on your clothes in this time period?" He asked Iris. "I think they look pretty." He added before he ran off after the Flash.

"What?" Iris looked at her sleeves. "Wally, why? Why on earth did you bedazzle my pajamas?"

Wally groaned in annoyance. He was so close to winning before that brat showed up.

"It was for a really good reason, I promise."

"Was it for a bet with Robin?"

"It was for a bet with Robin." Wally admitted with a defeated look on his face.

"You boys have a gambling problem." She muttered as she walked away. From the other room she yelled. "These better come off, Wally! These are my comfiest pair of pajamas."

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a comment and let me know.**


End file.
